Опять Костыль
by In vitro
Summary: Костыль возмущается


_Название:_ **«****Опять Костыль****»****»**  
_Автор:_ In vitro

_Бета:_ Melian  
_Персонажи:_ Костыль, Баффи, Вы  
_Рейтинг:_ джен  
_Жанр:_ юмор

_Примечание: фанфик был написан в 2002 г. - еще до того, как у Баффи и Костыля по сюжету канона возникли определенные взаимоотношения._

«…Опять Костыль разбурчался»

(слова Джайлза, «Баффи – истребительница вампиров», IV сезон, 65 серия)

_Представьте себе... Вы идете по темному-темному переулку, вокруг – темные-претемные здания... Ночь… Зловещую тишину нарушает лишь протяжный вой (наверное, собаки). И вдруг из-за залитого коварными бликами луны угла выскакивает нечто. Мужского пола, с крашеными белыми волосами, в куцых шортах-бермудах с пальмами и маечкой с изображением Леонардо Ди Каприо и Кейт Уинслетт… При свете луны его глаза кажутся желтыми, да и кожа какая-то… Да нет, показалось…_

- …У-у-у-у-у!.. Бойтесь меня! Я Вильгельм Кровавый!… Что, не страшно? Я же вампир!.. Совсем?…

С этими словами существо делает недовольное лицо и насильно усаживает вас на стул (откуда он здесь взялся?), связывает, при этом хватаясь за голову, как от внезапно напавшей мигрени…

- …Ладно. Когда у меня не будет чипа в голове, мы еще поговорим. Да, меня зовут Вильгельм – так было лет 100 назад в Англии, где я родился, а теперь – я Вильям, но все меня называют Костыль, так как я загонял… Ну, ладно, в этом вы скоро сами убедитесь, как только у меня не будет… Знаю, знаю… Я вам уже порядком надоел, так что перейду к сути дела.

Все это из-за Баффи. Дело неотложное, как вы и сами понимаете… Проблема в том, что она никак не может понять, чего хочет. Сколько раз я ее спасал, ее и ту малолетнюю дурочку Дон, а также всех ее прихвостней, терпел грязные шуточки и носки Зендера и Джайлза. А что получил взамен? Сто раз разбитую физию и черную неблагодарность… Я же ей объяснил все, как есть: я тебя люблю, и ты меня полюбишь. А она лишь в очередной раз дала мне в нос (выплеснула лишние эмоции). Притом ей не понравилось, что я сделал роботу. Но ведь сама виновата – нечего было мне отказывать…

До чего же я опустился! Даже песни пел, а получил взамен один поцелуй… ну два… ну взасос – но это же ничего не значит! Она мне вся нужна! Ну, понимаете?.. Нет?…

Тогда начнем сначала. Она была моим смертельным врагом, но по задумке тупых режиссеров (так бы и съел их!) у меня все никак не удавалось вонзить в эту цыпочку зубы… Да уж, было очень смешно! (Хотя, конечно, с моей стороны не очень!). В конце концов, я заключил с ней перемирие – на том и разошлись. Потом я еще раз появился, а она как раз была со своим Анжелом-баффилюбом. Но в тот момент меня бросила (из-за моей мягкости) Дру, я был сам не свой, чуть не поджарился на солнышке, и снова уехал… И на тебе! Захотелось мне камня Омара – так теперь и сижу безвылазно в Санни Дейле и мечтаю, чтоб на меня снизошла царская милость Ее Величества вонючей королевы победительницы вампиров, то есть нас… А я ради нее даже стал убивать своих сородичей, пить свинячью кровь из трубочки и с тоскою смотреть на демонов, что наводят хаос в зарнице правильности и чистоты – Санни Дейле… А весело им было!. Ох!

Так вот. Я был даже готов ее убить, как и других победительниц, но, понимаете, оказалось, что она не такая – я ей все изложил и показал, а она деньги дала… Нет! Швырнула прямо в нос – вот стерва! Деньги я люблю, но надо было-таки тогда ее пристрелить, пока был шанс. Или трахнуть хорошенько, чтоб сразу стала кроткой и доброй к таким несчастным и беззащитным созданиям как я!

Но я, как дитя тьмы и существо однобокое, теперь ни о чем больше и думать не могу, как о ней. Что мне надо? Деньги, выпивка, сигареты, пинта хорошей крови и она… Что я могу ей предложить?.. У меня есть склеп, хорошенький такой склеп, с холодильником – он ей понравился, иначе она б так часто туда не ходила… Недавно новый телек купил – сейчас такие сериалы идут! Знали бы вы, как Мария Кончита отомстила Хосе Игнасио после того, как обнаружила по родимому пятну, что ее брат был любовником первой жены Хосе, который на самом деле ей изменял с секретаршей Марии Кончиты, которая была… Ну не хотите слушать – не надо. Я потом вам все припомню!

А ведь почти все вышло. Ведь неужели так сложно сделать эктомию чипа? Жаль, доктор бестолковый был, да и Гарм мешалась как кол в сердце, как крест на теле, как святая вода вместо крови… А потом снова притащилась победительница и ее тогдашний дружок – бравый вояка Райли Финн, один из тех солдат, которые сделали из нормального добропорядочного вампира какое-то пугало с клыками. Но после того, как он всадил мне в сердце пластиковый муляж, мы вроде помирились – выпили как полагается, и он оставил Баффи мне. А что? Я ведь ему всю правду сказал, что он недостаточно плохой для нее, что победительница любит опасность, трудности и риск, а с этим пончиком она будет счастлива разве что в гробу. Скоро она там и очутилась, но сейчас не об этом…

Так вот, я им всегда говорю правду, а они пропускают ее мимо ушей, обвиняя при этом бедолагу Костыля! Скажите, разве не прав был я, что Виллоу и Зендер – прихвостни Баффи, а она их терпит, или что у Баффи и Анжела любовь, а они того не признавали, или что в Баффи заложено желание умереть, что кровь – это главное, энергия, что дает силу и жизнь… и еще много чего. Но они меня не послушали, а ведь так бы мы тогда прорвались из сарая, окруженные армией ренессансных клоунов, и Глори не устроила бы очередной армагеддон… Подумаешь, потеряли бы пару-тройку клецок. Зато я бы не страдал 147 дней из-за того, что старшая сестричка пожертвовала собой ради соплячки Дон. Потом, правда, рыженькая ведьмочка ее воскресила, а я ведь уже начал впадать в меланхолию по былым ночам, славным пиршествам и победам. И не играл бы с Дон в карты просто так… А… Вас интересно на что играет в карты демон? Ха! Ну, ясное дело – на молоденьких котят – самый класс, пока они не превратились в здоровенных ноющих котов. Славные были времена!

В последний раз, когда я играл на котят, Баффи решила со мною напиться – у нее были проблемы, ну я не мог отказать конечно, если леди просит… Но тогда снова ничего не вышло. У нее был бзык на том, что она несчастная, не учится как другие, путается с таким мерзким созданием как я и еще попала во временную ловушку. Она жаловалась! А вот я не жаловался, а молча с криком страдал, когда Глори решила выпустить мне кишки за то, что я не захотел сказать ей кто ключ. А я и не сказал бы. Сам не знаю почему, но ради Баффи я готов умереть, она заставляет меня чувствовать, хоть душу я потерял много лет назад, она не может отпустить меня, а я – ее. Я это уже давно понял, и она тоже, только признаться своим прилипалам боится… А в тот раз она меня впервые поцеловала! Я думал, что это мой робот Би, но вдруг ощутил на губах привкус победительницы – горький и очень дразнящий. Бр-р-р!.. Ох!

_Существо вздыхает и как бы начинает плакать, а вы обнаруживаете, что веревка не очень туго затянута, и если…_

- …Впрочем нет. Впервые мы поцеловались, когда дурной ведьмочке было плохо, что дружок оборотень ее бросил (и правильно сделал!), так она пожелала, чтоб мы с Баффи поженились. Фу-у-у! Как вспомню!

…А было бы неплохо. Хотя тогда я, конечно, так не думал.. Мы все не могли выбрать где пожениться – садик ей подавай! А медовый месяц она видимо собиралась провести с кучкой пепла? Опять бедный Костыль должен обо всем думать…

А мне может тоже много чего не нравится. У нее глупое имя – «Б-а-ф-ф-и» и дурная прическа. И она мне никогда не нравилась – от убийств преждевременно стареешь, но… В одну прекрасную страшную ночь (а у меня было немало прекрасных ночей!), когда я был с Гарм, вдруг понял, что не могу больше видеть ту злую грубую стерву Баффи, что не могу жить в мире, в котором живет она и пожелал умереть, но не совсем умереть, а скорее поцеловать ее… Мы – смертельные враги, перемирий не бывает, но, скажите, чем я хуже ее первого любимого Ангела, этого плаксивого щеночка, беспомощной марионетки, что мечтает о каких-то переменах?

Вы поймите меня правильно, разве Ангела можно сравнить со МНОЙ? У него конечно бицепсы, трицепсы. Некоторое время в нем жил зверь, но даже усовершенствованный экземпляр не работал на полную силу, и он не смог ее убить… Снова эта проклятая победительница! Куда ни глянь – всюду она. Я сперва было подумал, что «Инициатива» – ее грязных рук дело, а жаль, что не ее, иначе я б! Ух!..

Нет, теперь я ее не ударю. Я ее люблю. Пусть лучше она меня ударит, чем, впрочем, бесстыдно пользуется уже на протяжении 30-40 серий. Вот скажите, где справедливость на свете? Да, я вас спрашиваю…

Она меня убьет, говорите? Да, скорее всего так и будет – я другого и не ожидал, зная ее скупость, чванливость, хамство, немилость, бессердечность, распущенность, безнаказанность, самонадеянность, приступы умопомешательства и отсутствия здравого смысла в поступках…

_Пока странный субъект изливает свои чувства, вы – сотрудник психиатрической больницы, осторожно освобождаетесь, встаете с вашего «трона» и пытаетесь связать его - взбалмошного пациента № 17, который убежал из вашей клиники несколько недель назад…_

- Эй, пустите меня!.. Я еще не закончил!.. У нас же демократия! Я буду жаловаться! Что?.. А, солнце восходит. Тогда другое дело… Но наш разговор еще не закончен, мы поговорим когда я избавлюсь… Знаю, знаю… Иду…

_А вы его уводите и думаете, каких только психов не бывает, и еще о том, что он где-то украл нелепые штаны и майку, и теперь придется еще и с этим разбираться, а также о том, что был долгий день, вы устали, а дома ждут куриные крылышки… И вампиров не бывает…_

…_Ай-ай-ай!…_

_(Не волнуйтесь – вы всего лишь спотыкнулись об камень!)_


End file.
